Road of Darkness - Villain Deku VS UA
by HellFiresGate
Summary: Villain Deku fanfic involving Deku (Midoriya as named in my fanfic) against UA. The main plot of the story revolves around Midoriya and Kamniari infiltrating UA and taking it down from the inside along with the League of Villains. It will involve betrayal, romance, and fighting, so hopefully i can satisfy all you Villain Deku lovers.
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome

Midoriya sat in the back of the Villain's bar alone, holding a glass of Bourbon in his hands. He knew he was too young to drink, that it'll stunt his growth, his health, especially his liver. But he didn't care. He took a sip out of the glass, and laid back against the seat./span/p

The door to the bar opened and Tomura Shigaraki walked in, along with Kurogiri. Midoriya looked up. "Why hello there," he said, taking another sip of the bourbon. Kurogiri took a step forward. "Who are you? What do you want," he demanded. Midoriya took another sip before setting down the glass and standing up. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, but you can call me Deku," he said, arms behind his back "And I would like to join the League of Villains."

Tomura grinned.

"What would we need of a child like you?" Tomura asked "We don't need another sloppy hotshot who thinks he can take on the world."

"Oh I assure you," started Midoriya, and evil glint in his eye "I'm not sloppy or a hotshot. I'm here to take down the heroes and I have the means to do so." Tomura cocked his head, looking at the green-haired boy looking at him through eyes that have lost their innocence. "Tell me, Deku, can you defeat me?" Tomura said. Midoriya knodded. Tomura lunged at Midoriya, his hands wide open, ready to disintegrate the child who dared to measure up to him. Midoriya side stepped Tomura and punched him in the solar plexus, making Tomura keel over in pain. "I wouldn't be as dumb to let you lay a single hand on me," he said "I've studied you Shigaraki. Five fingers and your quirk activates." He took out a pen and a small notepad. "I guess I'm adding reckless to the list as well."

Kurogiri flooded out his black fog, and surrounded Midoriya. Midoriya chuckled. "Ah, Kurogiri, the holder of the Warp Gate quirk, fascinating," he said, taking out his notepad and jotting down notes. He then took a small electric magnet out of his pocket and flipped the switch, attracting the metal plate son Kurogiri straight to it. He then threw the device into the far corner of the room. "Imagine what I could do with a quirk," he said.

Tomura managed to sit up against the wall. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked "Most kids idolise heroes y'know, it's only the adults that seem to hate them." Midoriya shook his head. "I was born quirkless and the rest of my class shunned me for who I am. Just imagine, if it was still decades ago, they would be the ones outed. But now I've been outed, and the heroes aren't…" he trailed off

"Something happened to you didn't it," Tomura. Midoriya knodded. "Well, welcome to the League of Villains." Tomura said, offering a hand. Midoriya shook it.

**Authors Note:**

Hiya, this will be my first FanFic, so I do hope you can enjoy it, all criticism or problems are accepted, please just tell me so I know what to improve on. Also tell me if there are random things popping up in the text, I might not always check so thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Schemes and Plans

Chapter 2 - Schemes and Plans

"You wouldn't come to us unless you had a plan," Tomura said. Midoriya unfurled a large blueprint onto the bar table. "How did you…" Tomura asked

"It's nothing, I brought a bag and shoved a roll up my clothes," Midoriya said with a smile on his face. "Anyways, I robbed this blueprint of UA of some guy, I forgot his name, well he's dead now. I'm planning on infiltrating the school and taking it down from the inside."  
"Not a bad plan," Tomura said "But you'll need backup, maybe another student to enter along with you?"/span/p  
"I already have that down, he should be coming in with your other associates around now," Midoriya said. There was a knock on the door of the bar.

"Enter," Kurogiri said. The door opened and Dabi and Twice entered, dragging along a yellow haired kid wearing a black jacket. Mr. Compress and Magne followed behind. "We found this kid outside," Dabi said, throwing the kid onto the floor. "Who's the green-haired kid?" The kid picked himself up from the floor, wiping the grime off his arms. "The names Kaminari Denki if anyone bothers to know," he said.  
"This is Izuku Midoriya,' Tomura said gesturing at him "The guy in the top hat is Mr. Compress, Magne is the guy in sunglasses, Dabi is the one with the large scar, and the guy in black is Twice." Midoriya waved his hand.

"Is this the insider you wanted to add?" Tomrua asked. Midoriya knodded and helped Kaminari up. "He looks like a total klutz, but trust me he's powerful emand/em smart." Kurogiri gestured the other members to sit at the bar while they discussed the plan. Midoriya tapped Tomura on the shoulder. "I have an issue though, I need a quirk to enter UA.  
"Don't worry, that can be organised," Tomura said./span/p  
"Seriously?!" Twice piped up from the bar, "You're gonna let him see All for One first before all of us?"  
"He's got good plans, Twice," Tomura said "It's all essential to the plan. If you don't like it, I'll blindfold him so he can't see him at all."  
"That's better," Twice said.  
"We'll go tomorrow," Tomura said "Here at 10:00 sharp."  
"Got it," Midoriya acknowledged.

_

"Glad to see you made it on time," Tomura said, hiding his face within the hood of his hoodie.  
"No problem," replied Midoriya "I arrived here half a hour earlier." Tomura grinned. He led the way, through hidden alleys, and backdoors, and dark areas, finally bringing them to a dark room, where a man was sitting in a chair, silhouetted by the fuzzy TV.

"So this is All for One," Midoriya said "Nice to meet you!" All for One didn't respond. Midoriya looked at Tomura. "Uhh he isn't asleep or something, is he?" He asked. Tomura put a finger to his lips while shaking his head. "You know I heard that," a voice said. Midoriya looked forward, assuming that the voice was from All for One. "Sorry about that sir," he said. All for One got up and turned around, blocking the screen and plunging them into the dark. "Tomura, who did you bring today," he said.  
"His name his Izuku Midoriya," Tomura said "And he's got a plan to infiltrate UA.  
"So why approach me then?" Asked All for One.  
"Because UA only accepts those with quirks," blurted Midoriya. All for One stood silent. Midoriya heard Tomura's breathing accelerate.  
"A quirk huh?" All for One said quietly. Midoriya steeled himself so he wouldn't look weak in front of an infamous villain. "So what quirks do you want?" All for One asked.  
"Would it be too much to ask for both Teleportation and Redirection?" Midoriya asked.  
"No, it isn't," All for One.


	3. Chapter 3 - Calculating Mind

Chapter 3 - Calculating Mind

All for One stood in silence, while Midoriya and Tomura stood, waiting. Then after a few minutes, All for One said: "I do have those Quirks. Now come over and put your head under my palm."

Midoriya looked around and timidly said, "I can't see anything here right now." All for One sighed and moved to the side, letting the TV static once again become a light source for the room. Midoriya moved and placed his head under his palm. "Just as a warning," All for One said, "Simultaneously putting two quirks within a quirkless host is risky and would potentially cripple you."

"It doesn't matter," Midoriya replied, "All or nothing, am I right?" All for One smirked, then exerted his power, redirecting particular quirks within his body, and manipulating them so that they can enter a host. Midoriya felt a throbbing in his head, as his head absorbed the new genetic code, a code that was being copied around his body at an astounding rate, giving him a Quirk, permanently. "It is done," All for One said. Midoriya stood up, a little dizzy but still alive and walking. "Tomura, take care of this one," All for One said before sitting back into his chair.

"Yo, they're back!" Twice exclaimed as Midoriya and Tomura entered the door. "Ooooh, did you manage to get a look at All for One's face?" Toga asked. Midoriya nodded.

"Gosh darn it," Twice said "You weren't supposed to see it earlier than me! I was here before you were!"

"Let's be clear, none of your ideas were good," Dabi commented.

"Hey don't be so judgemental, jeez," Twice reacted "But that poisoning idea with fried chicken was a great idea! Aw come on, people love their fried chicken, made sense that we can poison their supply!"

"For the last time Twice," Magne said, "You'll need to influence an entire country worth of chicken as well as exports!" Twice just shook his head.

"So what did you ask of All for One?" asked Mr. Compress in the corner. Midoriya put up two fingers. "Two quirks," he said, "And it seems to be okay as of now."

"Hmm interesting, a quirkless person getting two quirks," said Dabi.

"I'm expecting it to harm my body in some way," Midoriya said, "Statistically, I have a rather large chance since I'm only going to be testing them now. Most quirks have some sort of weakness to balance them out and can take time to adjust to."

"He's such a nerd," Toga said, blushing slightly.

"Want to try them in a fight?" Magne asked, "We can all be your opponents."

Midoriya smirked.

"Bring it on!"

Twice was the first to attack, hurling a shot glass at Midoriya. As the glass neared his face, Midoriya simple grabbed it mid-air and threw it back at Twice, shattering the glass from the body impact. Toga whipped out a knife at swiped at Midoriya which he simply dodged. Midoriya proceeded to jump over Toga and kick her squarely in the back, pushing her to the floor. Mr. Compress rushed at Midoriya while his gaze was on Toga, but as he hurled a punch at him, Midoriya became aglow in blue light and vanished. Compress looked around confused, then he heard a sound and looked up. Midoriya had reappeared above him, and his leg was already prepared for a dropkick. "Oh sh-" Mr. Compress said before rolling to his left in order to dodge the dropkick.

Midoriya adjusted himself in midair before vanishing in blue light once again, reappearing right next to Magne. "Hello there," Midoriya said. Magne whipped around and reached for Midoriya. Midoriya let Magne touch his shoulder in order to activate the Magnetism quirk, but it didn't activate. "Wait, what did you do-" Magne asked as Midoriya once again vanished in blue light, reappearing behind Dabi and lightly tapping him on the shoulder before doing the same for Mr. Compress. "Come at me," Midoriya said. Compress and Dabi charged towards Midoriya, but as they neared it was like an invisible wall was in-between them, pushing them apart, enough for Midoriya to roll in between while tripping both of them.

"Okay, stop!" said Tomura, who was calmly observing to the side along Kurogiri.

"Nice skills," said Dabi "For a new receiver, that is."

"Oh don't worry," responded Midoriya "I've got a lot of space to improve."

**Author's Note:**

Hiya, I tried to describe the fighting scene here, but it might be a little brief. Most of the fights in the future would probably be longer due to the hero vs villain thing, so maybe it'll satisfy the readers then. Also, please don't mind the lack of a gender description for Magne, I'm still confused about which gender Magne is. Wiki says Magne is a she, but I want to make sure first, so please don't see that lack of detail as discrimination, I just need to be 100% sure :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Repercussions

Chapter 4 - Repercussions

As Midoriya lay in his bed at home, he felt a searing pain in his ear. The two new quirks were still adjusting to his body and he already knew the side-effects of using them.

When he had sparred with the rest of the League, it looked professional and impossible for an amateur. Well, that was exactly right. Midoriya had practiced a few times right after they left All for One's place. The complexity of his quirks was yet to be explored but he already had a theory.

Unable to sleep, Midoriya got out of bed and turned on the lamp at his desk, flipping open a notebook with 'Hero Analysis for the Future' except now the word 'Hero' was crossed out and replaced with 'Villain'. He had kept this notebook hidden away from his mother in order to divert suspicion, but he felt that she was closer to finding out any day. He opened the notebook to where he last left off, notes on his new quirks and how to avoid the potential side-effects. He lifted his pen and wrote:

"_Quirk 1: Teleportation_

_The likeliest explanation is that 'teleportation' is created through the movement of the body's atoms and molecules to a separate place in a split second, before reforming into the body. The blue light is likely a side-effect of partial energy released from the body in the form of light. The molecules and atoms are broken down into almost invisible parts that release energy due to the breaking down of the body itself. The light energy is also coupled with heat energy as the body has no large concept of a particular temperature while in this state, and thus the light is replicated._

_The destination for teleportation must be first thought of and must be in sight. The brain must input the location into the various cells before the teleportation itself, meaning that it cannot be somewhere that cannot be seen. Visualization is also important since a lack may mean an incomplete reformation. Due to the sensitive nature of the body's workings, the quirk leaves the body to feel pain or mute functions temporarily with the reformation. This has been currently diverted into the ear, meaning I lose access to the function of hearing in the small time after the reformation. The approximate time of this 'deafness' has been identified as just over 10 seconds. This means I can either train myself to redirect this, or I'll have to heighten my other senses in order to stay alive._"

He stopped writing, listening for any sound that might indicate his mother was awake. Sure enough, he heard her footsteps on the stairs. He switched off his lamp and sat in the darkness until he was sure she had gone to bed. He turned on his lamp again.

"_Quirk 2: Redirection_

_The quirk seems to involve temporary recording and translation of opposition genes into my own, thus being replicated for a set amount of time in my body without interacting with my own strands of DNA. The ability to transcript a part of the mutant DNA that makes up quirks is yet to be explored, possibly that I need to maintain a level of physical contact in order to gain access to the oppositions cells or I'll need to wear some sort of specialized clothing that can allow that. I was lucky with Magne. There must have been some degree of miniscule particle that I made contact with and hence at access to the genome. _

_Redirection has been pinned to be able to be accessed for about 15 minutes but fades in effectiveness over time. The activation also invokes a situation where teleportation becomes harder to control and leaves me with a longer duration of 'deafness' that I have yet to explore_."

He paused. Secretly he placed back his notebook in his hiding space hidden among dozens of other notes. "Izuku, have you not gone to bed yet?" his mother said from the other side of the door.

"I have this last assignment to finish," he said.

"Okay, don't sleep late. It's already 12:30," she said before leaving again. Midoriya turned off the light and got back into bed. He had to know how to handle these new weaknesses if he was going to use them effectively.

**Author's Note:**

Hi hi, this chapter was mainly an attempt to scientifically explain the quirks, as well as to identify weaknesses within the quirks that Midoriya had received from All for One. Like in the series, there are mild explanations on how the quirks were used, like how Momo turned lipids (fats) into the atoms needed to generate objects. So I attempted to make a science based explanation with my current knowledge, hopefully to make this feel a little more like Midoriya while also giving that same slight scientific feel with quirks that make them seems all the more realistic. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!


	5. Chapter 5 - Undercover

Midoriya walked into the Villain Bar. It was night already, and he knew he was only there for an assignment. He had been out and about this place for a few weeks already, and he was already accepted into this new dark community. The TV was blaring news about yet another hero saving citizens. He sighed a little. Kurogiri saw him enter from his place at the bar, he looked back down at this glass and wiped it. "What's wrong Midoriya," he said, looking through the glass to check if it was clean. Midoriya shook his head. "It's nothing I guess," he sat down at the bar, waiting for the others. Soon enough, the other members of the League of Villains entered. Tomura stood as the others crowded around Midoriya. "Hey yo, what's this meeting for," Twice piped up near Midoriya's left arm. Midoriya flinched slightly, trying not to show his surprise but Twice caught on anyways. "Heyo, getting surprised because of me? I'm touched," he said, throwing a wink at Toga who just rolled her eyes.

"It's time we let Kaminari be our spy," Midoriya said thoughtfully, whipping out a notebook and scribbled a few extra notes, just in case he forgot a few details. He produced a sheet out from between the folds of his notebook, unfolding it to show a UA application form for Kaminari Denki, all filled out and ready to be submitted. "He's going to take the UA entrance exams and we'll find a way to get him in there even if he fails." Kaminari looked at him weirdly.

"What makes you think I'll fail?" he pointed at himself.

"It's just a Plan B Kaminari, be done with it," Midoriya said coldly. Kaminari didn't say another word but looked at Midoriya like he was planning to torture him. "Anyways, we'll be putting Kaminari into UA's mainstream education system, and it's there where we'll be bringing down the heroes there. It's a great nexus point to bring catastrophic consequences." Twice looked at Midoriya, confused.

"For a young man you sure do know some complicated words," he muttered. Midoriya handed the form to Kaminari.

"You'll need some equipment that I fiddled around with," Midoriya said.

"What for?" Kaminari asked, thinking he didn't really need it at all.

"Just to listen around for chatter," he took out a small earpiece that would look almost transparent in one's ear.

"I suppose UA staff would find that tech wouldn't they?"

"No, not with this calibration and design," Midoriya said reassuringly.

"I trust you man, but UA isn't something that we mess with," Kaminari's facial expression darkened as if he was anticipating something to go wrong on the day of the entrance exam.

"Oh don't worry, we have our own sources on the inside." Kaminari reluctantly picked up the device. "You better start coming up with a way to hide your identity," Midoriya warned. Kaminari sighed and left the bar.

Kurogiri piped up, setting down the glasses that he had been wiping and looking at Midoriya. "How sure are you that this plan will work?" Tomura glanced at him coldly through the gaps in his hair. Midoriya closed his notebook and twirled his pen. "The only way we were ever getting Kaminari into UA was through the entrance exam. Why UA? A good collection of Japanese Professional Heroes, and especially one - All Might."

"You have some serious beef with the guy or what," Twice asked.

"It's...just related to our mission as the League to bring terror and anarchy. All Might is just the powerful figure," Midoriya replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Twice said. Tomura sighed. Midoriya was evidently hiding some inner conflict, seems like he didn't fully trust them either. If this plan was going to work, he would need to find a way to gain his trust.


	6. Chapter 6 - Truth and Lies

The day of the entrance exam came and Kaminari walked nervously towards the school. The small device was hooked to his ear, pinging a signal of his location to the Villain Bar where most of the League was situated. However, Midoriya had chosen to scout out the area himself, prepared with his quirk as well. Kaminari approached the gates, worried that the device would be found, but as he passed the gates, no one made an attempt to check him. He sighed in relief. He entered the front doors and headed towards the exam venue, the written test.

Midoriya had set up base in a nearby building maintaining the connection to the channel that the League was using currently to communicate with Kaminari. For Kaminari to get in, he would need to get substantial grades, as well as pass the physical test later on. But Kaminari couldn't excel, this would bring attention to him as well, and so Midoriya had planned out how to play the entrance exams. As he looked at the gates of UA he spotted a familiarly spiked hair, making it's way to the entrance of the school. "Kacchan..." he muttered under his breath. Bakugo was still the same bully that he remembered from their childhood, hands in his pocket, a cocky smile on his face. His blonde hair was apparent in a sea of multi-colored hair. Midoriya gritted his teeth. "Uh, Midoriya you okay?" Twice said, looking in the same direction that Midoriya had been looking at. "I can't see anyone though." Midoriya waved off Twice's concerns, looking at Tomura. "It's time, let's get a villain into UA."

-ZZZT-

"Kaminari heads up, Midoriya will be relaying instructions," Tomura's voice crackled over the channel as Kaminari sat down for the written test. As the examiner started reading exam instructions, Midoriya's voice kicked in. "Kaminari try to answer them all, but try and get the minimum marks needed to pass the test, we'll get you that passing grade with the physical examination." Kaminari thought about it, and it seemed to make sense, he'll manage to sneak inside anyways, the main challenge is figuring out what these tests would give the grades for, and that would be all. He started to write as the League and Midoriya switched to a secondary channel to avoid distracting him while talking to pass the time.

"So Midoriya, you haven't told us your motivation yet. Come on, telling us won't hurt," Toga spoke over the comms system.

"I don't have to," Midoriya replied, not wanting to discuss it.

"Aww come on," Twice could be heard in the background.

"Shut up Twice," Midoriya said, "I'll tell you when the time is ripe."

"Stop sounding like some old man, Midoriya," Twice whined in the background, but Midoriya ignored it. He took out his notes on the UA exams. Most of the questions were open-ended, but there were also aspects to test students' basic abilities in math and languages, as UA was required to provide basic education alongside the hero course.

A little camera at the tip of the ear-device allowed Midoriya to spot the questions, this was done in case the prior crash-course with Kaminari failed. He hoped that Kaminari was doing the right thing as his pen scribbled frantically on one of the open-ended questions. Midoriya took a look at the question. _What does it mean to be a hero_? He laughed. He had expected the question but he didn't expect it to make him laugh. But that was the irony of it. His answer didn't get him a position in UA. His quirkless nature put a brake on his dreams.

A year ago, he had seen his hero, All Might as he saved himself and Bakugo from a slimy monster. Bakugo had suffered serious injuries as he was nearly suffocated by the slime and Midoriya could do nothing, he had tried to do something but it was useless. Another villain attacked him when he was going home without Bakugo, and All Might had saved him again.

He had asked All Might a question.

_Can some quirkless be a hero?_

And he gave a definitive answer.

**No.**

His head swam.

What a twisted society, thought Midoriya to himself, as he continued to survey the monitors. It was about time that someone showed the world that someone quirkless can topple the world of quirks. No longer will the quirkless live in the fear of abilities, no longer will they hide in fear of what may come tomorrow. They weren't amazed, they were terrified of what they could be.

Lost in his own thoughts, Kaminari had finished the written test.

_Good luck Kaminari, _he thought to himself


End file.
